Not So Famous
by Lady Dreamer
Summary: This is how Harry's life might have been if Voldemort never existed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Orion, Mary, Anna, Cassiopeia, and Emily. No one else.  
  
Summary: This is how Harry's life might have been if Voldemort never existed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not So Famous  
  
By The Queen of Books  
  
Chapter 1: Harry's Birthday  
  
Harry Potter woke up on his 11th birthday. He lay still for a moment, thinking. Was he really 11? Was this really that special day he had waited for as long as he could remember? Then he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. He stopped for a second at the mirror in the hall.  
  
"This is the day. It's coming today!" he said to his reflection.  
  
"It is," the mirror agreed.  
  
Harry went into the kitchen. His father, James Potter, was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet. His little sister, Emily, or Emmy, was eating her bowl of cereal. His mother, Lily Potter, was drinking a cup of tea, and now and then she glanced out of the window. Harry knew what she was looking for: the owl with his Hogwarts-letter.  
  
"Morning, dad, morning mum. Hi, Emmy," he greeted them.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Emmy said with her mouth full.  
  
"Emmy! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Lily scolded. Then she turned to Harry.  
  
"Happy birthday, dear," she told him.  
  
"Good Morning, Harry, and happy birthday," James said.  
  
Just then, a knock on the window attracted their attention. It was an owl, and it was carrying Harry's letter! Harry ran to the window and opened it. The owl gave him the letter and flew away. Harry ripped the letter opened the letter and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." (a/n: I'm not writing the whole letter, since I don't have the books in English, only in Swedish. I have read them in English, though.)  
  
"Wonderful, Harry dear!" Lily said, "Well, I'm going to Diagon Alley today anyway, so you and Orion can come with me." Orion Black was Harry's best friend. He lived right next door, and his father, Sirius, was James's best friend. Orion was a week older than Harry, and therefore he had gotten his letter a week earlier. Harry was reminded that he had to tell his friend that he had received his Hogwarts-letter. He ran to the door.  
  
"Where are you going, Harry?" his mother asked.  
  
"Got to tell Orion that I got the letter!" He said.  
  
"That can wait. Breakfast first, Harry," Lily said firmly.  
  
"But mum!" Harry whined.  
  
"Besides, Orion is already on his way over" James said, looking out the window.  
  
"He is? Great!" Harry opened the door. "I got it!" he shouted, "I got the letter!"  
  
"Fantastic!" Orion yelled. He stopped at the door, and Lily leaned out and asked,  
  
"Do you want something to eat, Orion?"  
  
"Yes please!" Orion exclaimed. He seated himself at the table and, started buttering a piece of toast.  
  
"Orion, want to go with me and mum to Diagon Alley today?" Harry asked.  
  
"That'd be fabulous!" Orion answered. "Mum and I were going to go there anyway!"  
  
"Well, maybe Mary can come with us. I may have trouble handling you two alone! Lily said. Harry and Orion grinned mischievously at her. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own Mary, Orion and Cassiopeia Black, Emily Potter, and Anna and Wolfgang Lupin. No one else.  
  
Summary: This is how Harry's life might have been if Voldemort never existed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not So Famous  
  
By The Queen of Books  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
Harry, Lily, Orion, and Orion's mother, Mary, stood gathered around the fireplace in the Potters' kitchen. Lily gave Mary a small bag containing Floo Powder.  
  
"Mary, you go first," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Lily," Mary answered politely. She took a step into the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Alley!" A second later, she was gone. Orion went next, and then Harry. Both were good at using Floo Powder, since they had done so as long as they had been able to shout their destination. Last went Lily.  
  
First of all, Mary took the boys to Ollivander's. Lily went to buy some potions-ingredients.  
  
When they opened the door to the wand-shop, no one was there. Harry looked nervously around him. He turned to Orion, and smiled teasingly when he noticed that his friend was holding his mother's hand. Orion quickly let go of it, and shot Harry a look that clearly said "Don't ever mention that to anyone, or else."  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Ollivander himself came out from behind a shelf, which was full of narrow boxes.  
  
"Good day, Mrs. Black, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter," he greeted them.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," Mary answered.  
  
"Hello," Harry and Orion echoed.  
  
"You are here to buy wands, I presume? Then I have exactly what you are looking for," Ollivander continued. "Shall we begin with young Mr. Black?" Without waiting for an answer, he got out a box from a shelf. He opened it and handed Orion a wand. "Give it a wave!" he ordered when Orion did nothing. Orion swished it in the air. A bookshelf began to vibrate alarmingly, and fell over.  
  
"Oh my!" Ollivander exclaimed, and Mary began scolding Orion, who looked very ashamed.  
  
"Don't feel guilty, Mr. Black, it can be very hard to find a perfect wand," Ollivander said comfortingly, although a little dazed.  
  
Several tries, broken windows, and other small disasters later, Orion and Harry paid for their wands (Orion's was oak, 14 inches, with a single hair from a unicorn's tail, and Harry's was holly, 13 ½ inches, with a feather of a Phoenix). Then they went to Flourish and Blotts to meet Lily and buy their books.  
  
When they were on their way to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, they passed the Magical Menagerie. Harry tugged at his mother's hand.  
  
"Mum, can I get an owl? Please?" he whined.  
  
"Why do you want an owl? We have already got Betsy," Lily objected. Betsy was the family owl.  
  
"But I want my own owl!" Harry objected. "It could be a birthday present!"  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Oh all right, get an owl," she told him.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Mum, can I get a pet too?" Orion asked.  
  
"Okay, but no cats!" his mother answered.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
The boys' fathers' friend Peter Pettigrew worked at the Magical Menagerie. He smiled at the boys when they came in.  
  
"Hello, Harry and Orion!" he greeted them. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Two owls," Harry answered happily.  
  
"Two owls!" Peter sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah, one for Orion and one for me". Harry decided to buy a snowy white owl, and Orion a yellow one.  
  
"I'll name him Star," Orion said.  
  
A/n: Okay, so it wasn't the most exciting chapter, but I still hope you liked it!  
  
Thanks to  
  
Monkeymouse  
  
samantha  
  
Gabriella  
  
sparrow  
  
BlackDragon  
  
and  
  
Plagued by Macaroni  
  
for your reviews! 


End file.
